


F/Flashwave Alphabet

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: F/Flashwave [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alphabet, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Ratwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The alphabet of Bailey Nora Allen and Mica Rory.





	F/Flashwave Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder Woman quote for the win :3
> 
> Also screw Mick's rat dying and being named Axel.

**A** ccelerated Healing: ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO RUSH INTO DANGER! STOP TAKING RECKLESS RISKS, BAILEY NORA ALLEN!!! Also screw hickeys fading in seconds; I want folks to know you’re mine dammit!

 **B** acon: An essential part of any balanced breakfast.  Bailey and Mica often steal each other’s strips or eat them Lady and the Tramp style.

 **C** omfort: They've survived more than their fair share of trauma.  Bailey’s parents were murdered in front of her; she was later accused of murder herself.  Mica’s folks perished in a fire, and then she was brainwashed and tortured into becoming Chronos.  Both have lost countless companions as well.  So when life comes at them yet again, they know exactly whose arms will embrace and anchor them.

 **D** oll: Mica’s favorite endearment for Bailey.  She’s not thinking of a Barbie doll when she says it, though; she’s thinking of her ma’s old porcelain doll: a graceful treasure to be protected and handled with care.  Once Bailey learned this, she went out and bought the laciest dress and a new makeup set.  The dress didn’t stay on long once they migrated to the bedroom.

 **E** lectric: Sparks fill Bailey’s eyes when she’s about to use her powers whether she’s running to save someone’s life or vibrating that clever tongue inside Mica or blitzing with pleasure.

 **F** ire: They often roast s’mores and snuggle in a blanket nest in front of the fireplace once it’s up to Mica’s standards.

 **G** lower: Mica glares at any goon, geek, and Starling-born archer who makes a move on her woman… or near her woman… or exists.

 **H** ell: Hath no fury like a speedster who’s discovered how poorly a certain group of time travelers were treating her girlfriend.

 **I** nsecurities: Bailey once believed that all anybody cared about was her ability to solve crime and save lives.  Mica once believed she was ugly inside and out.  Both have helped assure the other otherwise.

 **J** eggings: The second-best way to hug Bailey Allen’s ass.  The absolute best way, of course, is with Mica’s hands.

 **K** itchen: Ever since Mica learned how much Bailey needs to eat each day, Mica’s been cooking and baking nutritious and delicious meals and snacks nonstop.  Mica sticks a sandwich in Bailey’s mouth when she gets home from work before Bailey starts chattering about her day.

 **L** ies: Thanks to Joe and company not believing Bailey about her dad’s innocence, Bailey developed a habit of lying about damn near everything since they refused to listen to her about the most important thing in her life, why would they bother listening to her about the small things?  She doesn’t want to lie to Mica because Mica’s never made her feel like she has to, but it hurts with how hard it is!  The truth clogs up her throat so that only a lie is flexible enough to crawl through the cracks.  Mica gives her lots of hugs and assures her she loves her flaws and all.

 **M** ac and Cheese: Mica’s favorite comfort food and something Bailey can make all on her own without giving Mica food poisoning or starting a fire.  Mica loves it best with bacon bits mixed in. Yum!

 **N** ails: One of the dorkier things they do sometimes is paint their nails to match.  They prefer warmer colors—red for Flash, orange for fire, and yellow for lightning—although they have delved into greens and blues and other colors on occasion.  Lisa gave them a glamorous collection of gold last Christmas.  Bailey’s gotten good at painting stylized versions of the Flash symbol with a bold shade of red paired with glittering gold while Mica paints abstract sparks and flames with whatever colors and hues strike her fancy.

 **O** verprotective Family and Friends: Len threatened to freeze Bailey’s head off if she doesn’t treat his best friend with benefits with utmost care and respect.  Oliver put his mayoral and vigilante duties on hold to nock an arrow point blank in front of Mica’s face.

 **P** hotos: Their phones are cluttered with pics of each other and together to ward off longing and loneliness whenever they’re apart.

 **Q** uilting: It gives Mica something to do with her hands other than drink beer and fiddle with her lighter.  Bailey loves all her cozy masterpieces.

 **R** atwave: Formerly Axel.  It took less than five minutes with Trickster Junior to realize what a bad idea naming an innocent rodent after him was.  Anyway, this lil critter provides top quality companionship.  Mica rolls her eyes when Bailey spoils him with treats.

 **S** ex: When it comes to procreation, men are essential; but for pleasure, not necessary.

 **T** wo or Three: Ideally, they’d adopt at least one boy and at least one girl.  They’d love to help siblings stay together.

 **U** nderstanding: Of each other’s virtues and flaws, of each other’s quirks and foibles.  They know how to move together and maneuver around one another at home, out and about, and on a mission.

 **V** eggies: Just because Bailey needs 10K calories a day doesn’t mean Mica will let her get them all from junk food.  And no, pizza is not a vegetable, doll...

 **W** edding: Maintaining a ceasefire between Rogues and heroes is no easy feat, but there are other concerns to consider as well.  Bailey wants to invite everyone who exists and their brother; Mica would prefer to get hitched, go on their honeymoon, and throw a party later.  Bailey wants to get married in a church, Mica’s vying for an outdoor wedding.  Neither of them let the other see their outfit.  Mica buys a white suit while Bailey wears a poofy dress fit for a queen at her coronation.  Mica’s jaw drops when Joe gives her bride away.

 **X** enocryst: What Mica brought back from the Legends’ mission in Hawaii.  It’s kinda like a stone matryoshka: a rock within a rock.  It reminds her of all the goodness, love, and power inside Bailey.

 **Y** arn: Iris got Bailey into knitting after reading about the running knitter.  Now all of Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Legends, Team Super, and the Rogues Gallery have something handcrafted by her.  Mica wears her bobble hat as often as possible.

 **Z** ombies: Whenever the group plays Humans vs. Zombies at Super Legendary Flarrow Rogue gatherings, Bailey and Mica are always on the side of the humans.  The scourge must be eliminated at all costs!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
